Supply chains for natural resources require perpetual search and discovery for sources to meet a growing demand. Discovery of sources of natural resources can benefit by improving the precision of exact locations, reducing the cost and time required to acquire natural resources, such as food sources, energy-producing materials, building materials, minerals, metals, and rare elements.
New sources of natural resources are needed to meet an ever-growing demand from higher consumption of both developed and developing countries. The accuracy and productivity of finding natural resource source locations can greatly benefit supply chain components of businesses by lowering costs of discovery, reducing collateral impact to non-targeted resources.